Reality This Time, Kiddo
by WeAreCanon
Summary: Sam's awake now, and the problems are only just beginning. Sequel to It Was Only A Joke, Kiddo.


**A/N So ~AidaMae and I were writing It Was Only A Joke, Kiddo, and she decided to kill Gabe, and when I yelled at her, she came up with the surprise ending, and suggested we make a sequel.~TPS**

**Teehee I'm a bitch 3 ~AidaMae**

"What..?" Sam breathed, starting to sit up. "How..." He looked to Gabriel. "How much of that was a dream?" he asked shakily.

"Dude, stay down, please? You were out for like two weeks." Dean said, rubbing a hand down his face.

"Sammy..." Gabriel sighed, happy his hunter woke up. "Thank you daddy..." He murmured, looking up.

"Two weeks?" Sam breathed, leaning against the headboard. He looked nervously at Gabriel. "How much was real?" he asked.

"Not a lot of it... from what I saw." Gabriel started, feeling sick at Sam's 'dream'. "You passed out after, you..." He took a deep breath. "From when you cut yourself the first time. You hit the vain that was connected to your heart." With this new information Dean looked to Sam, then to Gabriel.

"He was out... and now you tell us why?" Dean started, clearly upset and concerned. "Son of a bitch." He muttered.

"So... I imagined the whole thing," Sam whispered, more to himself. "Lucifer, Hell..." He looked at each of the men surrounding him, and his eyes rested on Gabriel. "Well, I imagined all the bad parts anyway." Gabriel tried to smile, but it ended up looking heartbroken.

"It was real enough for you..." The archangel said, before excusing himself. Castiel soon followed him.

"Well I'm going to go on a supply run, call me if anything comes up." Bobby sighed before leaving the house

"Gabriel?" Cas asked, voice full of worry.

"Oh, hiya little bro." Gabriel said, sitting out on the porch of Bobby's house.

"Are you... Okay?" the younger angel asked, concern showing for his big brother.

"You remember when I brought Sam here to where Dean and Bobby? Then you asked me about how to tell Dean that you like him?" Gabriel started, trying to make sure his brother could follow along.

Castiel nodded, remembering clearly. "Yes."

"Imagine if he told you that he loved you, but then something really bad happened and he got knocked out. Then while being knocked out he was living in a fake life. Since you have a bond with him, you can enter his dreamth with eathe." Gabriel winced realising his lisp was slipping out, "Say something really bad happened in hith dream, like he fell out of love with you becauthe of thomeone else. Normally because of the bond you two have you could stop it before it got of control. I couldn't do that Cas. I had no control until Sam killed himthelf in his dream world. I had to watch that, and see him fall out love with me. It wasn't even the real me, it was just a projection of me. I had to silently watch. How would you feel?"

Castiel shifted, uncomfortable with the question. "I wouldn't feel good," he answered tentatively. "But I have seen Dean fall in love with other people before, so it wouldn't be a new feeling. And as for the rest of that scenario... I don't know, Gabriel. It sounds terrible."

"It is..." Gabriel pondered for a moment. "You should tell Dean. I don't want anything that happened with me and Sammy, to happen with you and Dean." The older brother said, smiling. "You can go back, I'm going to stay out here. I need time to think."

"I should tell him now?" Castiel asked in confusion. "I think he is more interested in Sam right now."

"Yes, well I need to talk to Sammy and I would rather do it away from prying eyes." Gabriel sighed, wringing his hands out.

"So... You want me and Dean to leave you two alone," Cas clarified.

"Yes, but let's kill two birds with one stone. You tell Dean how you feel and I get my talk with Sam."

"Why would we kill- oh, its a metaphor, I see." Castiel looked in the direction of the Winchesters. "I don't... Know if it's a good time for me and Dean to talk, he's very upset about Sam."

"Yes I know, but all he's been doing the past two weeks is worry, he hasn't had more than an hours rest since the accident." Gabriel explained. "He needs to take his mind off of Sam, if even for a few minutes."

Castiel nodded in agreement. "Alright, I will talk to him," he said, turning to walk back into the room. Gabriel waited until Dean and Cas went upstairs, before walking inside.

"Hey kiddo." Gabriel said, coming to sit down in a chair next to Sam. "How are you feeling?"

"Confused," he answered, "Even more than before. And... Tired. You?"

"I guess I'm okay... Want me to try and clear things up?" The archangel offered.

Sam nodded silently.

"Well, where do you want me to start?"

"What have I missed?" the hunter asked.

"Not much really. Once you passed out I was able to heal your wound but you wouldn't wake up. I brought here where Dean was already visiting Bobby to ask for something. I got swarmed with questions and we spent the last two weeks just trying to wake you. It took a while but I think when you... killed yourself it sent a mental message to your body and you started to stir just enough for me to enter your brain and wake you." Gabriel explained, trying to be careful with his S's, while shifting nervously every now and then.

"And..." Sam shifted, his eyes darting around the room. "Us?"

"That's where I have no answer. According to your dream, we're over..." Gabriel said, his voice in pain and eyes glossy.

"Well, I never got around to saying- y'know, before I woke up..." Sam shifted. "I don't... I want to feel like I did before, and I think I can... I just, need time."

"I know, right though that doesn't matter. What matters is that you're alive and in the real world again." Gabriel said, still smiling a heart broken smile.

"Gabe," Sam insisted. "It's not a lost cause. It's just a bad time, okay?" Gabriel didn't say anything but instead just gave a nod and left Sam to think.

…

"Hey Dean, could I talk to you... alone?" Castiel asked, feeling nervous.

"Yeah, sure," Dean stood up and walked towards Castiel, passing Gabriel on his way out of the room. "What's up?" he asked once they were on their way upstairs.

"I think... I know... I'm in love with you." Castiel said, looking down and wringing out his hands.

Dean didn't respond right away, his eyes full of confusion. "Wait, what?!" He stared at the angel in disbelief. "You... Are in love with me?" Cas didn't answer instead he kept playing with his hands and looking around. Soon he gave a small nod.

"Cas..." Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry, but that is really stupid. How could you..." He sighed and looked up at Cas with pain in his eyes. "How could you fall in love... With me?" he asked.

"Because I'm the one stupid enough to give up everything for you. So yes, it might stupid but that's because I'm stupid for falling in love in the first place." Castiel said with pain in his voice.

Dean shook his head. "Cas... If that's the case, I'm sorry. Trust me, Cas, you don't want to be in love with me- you know how much of a mess I am."

"Which is why I believe we're perfect for eachother. We are both complete messes." Castiel argued, determined for Dean to see he's right.

Dean sighed and looked Castiel straight in the eyes. "I hope you understand what you're getting yourself into."

"Probably not, but I'm not afraid." Cas said with determination.

"You should be," the hunter said darkly. "Things don't end well for people who fall in love Winchesters."

"I've noticed, but I'm different from everyone else Dean. I'm an angel." The angel said, his nerves no longer bothering him.

Dean sighed. "Alright, I guess there's no point in trying to convince you I'm not worth it," he said.

"See that's where you're wrong Dean. You are worth it. To me." Castiel said, staying brave.

Dean shook his head. "Whatever you say." Castiel looked down in slight defeat.

"I'm sorry Dean, now probably wasn't the best time." Cas apologized, feeling guilty.

"Yeah... Not perfect timing," the human agreed.

"You need to take your mind off of Sam though." Castiel spoke, looking back to Dean.

Dean sighed, he knew Castiel was right. "Is this really the best way you could think to accomplish that?" he asked.

"It wasn't my thought alone, but in a sense, yes." Castiel started shifting from one foot onto another.

Dean sighed, "Gabriel." He shook his head. "Look, I don't need your help, or anyone else's to deal with Sam, okay? I just want to talk to my brother."

"I want to help Dean, its all I ever want to do. Its all I really have left." Castiel whispered, feeling guilty and sick.

"I don't need any help," Dean insisted. "It's not... Anything personal, but I really think I'd be better off if people would let me deal with stuff on my own."

"You can't always deal with things on your own."

"Okay, but look, Sam's fine, right? So, problem solved, there's nothing to worry about," Dean said.

"Yes, so will you please stop worrying and take a break? Sleep even." Cas said, concern seeping into his voice.

"I will sleep, but I want to talk to Sam first."

"Okay, fair enough." Castiel said, sighing as he headed down the stairs.

Dean followed the angel into the living room, where he saw his little brother lying on the couch, Gabriel crouching beside him, the two seemed to be engaged in an emotional exchange.

"I think this is my cue to leave." Gabriel said, getting up and leaving the room.

Dean nodded his thanks to the angel as they passed each other, and made his way over to his baby brother. "Hey Sammy," he said with a smile. "How you feeling?"

"Tired, confused, and a little sore."

"Yeah, that's what happens when you're trap in a coma." Dean gave a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah," Sam scoffed lightly. "You'd think sleeping for two weeks would make you feel rested, but it really doesn't."

"One of life's great mysteries." Dean joked.

Sam smiled slightly. "And what about you, Dean?"

"Oh I'm fine, a little tired, but more relaxed."

Sam nodded. "That's good. So... Did I miss anything while I was out?" he asked.

"Not while you were out no..." Dean said, shifting uncomfortably.

"Did I miss anything at all?" he rephrased, his tone creeping with suspicion.

"Slightly..." Dean admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, what did I miss?" Sam asked, slight concern in his eyes at his brother's hesitation to talk.

"Uh, Cas may have just told me that he loves me..." Dean said, a slight blush creeping onto his cheeks.

Sam grinned. "That's great, Dean. I mean... You do feel the same way about him, right?" the younger brother frowned slightly. It was pretty obvious how Dean felt about Cas, but he wasn't sure if it was clear to the older hunter.

"I... panicked. I never thought he would really return the feelings so I told him that this was a bad time... and that it was stupid..." Dean admitted, feeling awful.

Sam winced sympathetically. "Yeah, that... Probably wasn't the most sensitive what for you to respond," he said.

"I know, I know... but after what happened between you and Gabriel... I didn't want that to happen with Cas and I." Dean sighed, running a hand down his face.

Sam nodded in understanding and said, "I don't think Cas wants that, either. But... If something does happen, I think you'd feel pretty awful about not telling him how you feel."

"Yeah... enough about me though, what about you and your angel." A small broken smirk appeared on Dean's lips.

"It's going to take some time," Sam said, for not the first time since waking up. "But... I think it's gonna work out." He gave his brother a brave smile, before looking away.

"I hope so Sammy..." Dean sighed before getting up.


End file.
